


Snow Day

by ShadowMassacre



Series: Tumblr Secret Santa Gifts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, These boys are so stupid, Winter, i totally didn't stay up until 6am writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMassacre/pseuds/ShadowMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred drags Arthur out for a little fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my secret santa gift for yousyouk on tumblr. They wanted fluff in a winter setting so -- voila! I hope I did okay; I don't get around to writing much, so I'm not sure how well this is written. Also, it's unbeta'd. Anyway, enjoy~!

“Arthur, Arthur! You’ll never guess what’s happening right now!”

Alfred pounced on the once-sleeping Brit, startling him awake with a yelp. Arthur shot Alfred the deadliest glare he could muster while half asleep. “What the ‘ell are you going on about?” He asked. He certainly was not in the mood for Alfred’s antics right then.

Alfred propped himself up on his hands above his boyfriend. “It’s snowing!!” He yelled, blue eyes glittering with excitement. The American was practically shaking with glee. Arthur almost laughed at the sight. Almost.

Instead, he gave Alfred an unimpressed look before turning over and burying his head in the blankets, trying to ignore his childish partner. Arthur was up most of the night trying to write his next novel. The only thing he cared about at the moment was sleep.

Alfred pouted. Why wasn’t Arthur interested? It was snowing! “Oh, come on, Artie. Get up! You need to get outside every once in a while, have some fun, before your hair starts turning gray. Old man.”

“I have plenty of fun, Alfred. I don’t need you telling me what I need.” Arthur glared from under the blanket. “And I am not old!”

Alfred snickered. He leaned down and kissed Arthur’s forehead. “Whatever you say, babe. Will you please come play in the snow with me?” He kissed Arthur again, this time on the nose.

“…No.”

“Pretty please? You know we almost never get snow!”

“I said no, Alfred. Let me sleep in for once…”

Alfred sat up on the edge of the bed, pouting childishly. _How lame. It’s his fault for staying up so late… How can I get him to come outside with me?_

Soon enough, a brilliant idea came to Alfred’s head.

“Arthuuur~” He called. “If you don’t get out of bed right now and get dressed, I’m gonna drag you outside in just your pj’s.”

Arthur froze. He glanced over his shoulder at the American. “You wouldn’t.”

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Alfred pulled his boyfriend up into a sitting position. He smirked. “Try me.”

Arthur sighed heavily. Deep down, he knew it would come to this. When Alfred had his mind set on something, nothing could deter him. The Brit begrudgingly agreed with a fond smile. Alfred whooped, pumping his fists in the air.

“Sweet! While you get dressed, I’m gonna finish lunch and we can go after we eat!” He jumped off their bed and made his way to the kitchen.

“Wait a minute…” Arthur called out, confused. “Lunch? Isn’t it a tad early for that?”

Alfred turned around at the doorway. He looked very amused. “Nah, unless you consider one o'clock as being ‘too early’.” Arthur was surprised. Did he really sleep in that late?

Arthur tried to glare daggers into Alfred’s back as he left, his laughter booming through their small apartment, but to no avail. He chuckled, too, as he pulled a shirt over his head.

~°~°~

Lunch was fairly quick. Alfred was bouncing in his chair the whole time, babbling on about what fun he and Matthew used to have playing in the snow while he ate. He had made hamburgers, of course. Arthur complained loudly, but he secretly thought Alfred’s burgers were absolutely delicious. As if he’d ever admit that.

Within an hour, the couple was dressed and headed to the nearest park. They walked with there arms around each other to keep warm. It also gave them a chance to play their favorite game, _Anger the Homophobes_. Whenever they noticed someone glaring at them or heard someone say something about their relationship, Alfred and Arthur took the time to share a long, passionate kiss until the people looked away. It was by far their favorite game.

As soon as the couple reached the park, Alfred jumped face first in the biggest pile of snow he could find. Arthur chuckled. Alfred could act like such a kid sometimes.

 _Well, most of the time_ , he corrected himself. He just stood there and watched as the American made snow angels and rolled around. He actually looked a lot like the dog that was running around not too far from them. The thought made him laugh harder.

The Englishman was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name. Alfred was standing in front of him, a goofy grin plastered on his face. “What are you waiting for Arthur? Come on! You made it this far; ya might as well have some fun!”

Arthur brushed the snow out of Alfred’s hair. “No way. I love you, Alfred, I really do, but I’m bloody freezing out here. You may have dragged me outside, but I am not joining you in your little reindeer games.” He leaned up to peck Alfred on the lips, then walked off in search of a bench to sit on.

He practically screamed when something freezing and wet slid down his back. Alfred fell to ground laughing, clutching his stomach tightly.  
“Alfred?! What the hell was _that_ for?!”

Alfred laughed harder as Arthur danced around, trying to get the snowball out of his shirt. By the time he did, Alfred had got his composure back and was standing again. He returned the shorter man’s glare with a taunting grin. “Oh, I’m sorry Artie, was that too _cold_ for you?” He asked mockingly. “What’cha gonna do ‘bout it?”

Arthur smirked and threw the snowball right back at Alfred. It made a soft _thump_ as it hit him square in the stomach.

Alfred stared at Arthur in mock seriousness. “Did you just challenge me to a fight?”

“I believe I am. Or do you need another demonstration?”

Alfred bent down, forming two snowballs in his fists. “…Game on.”

~°~°~

Alfred and Arthur stumbled into their apartment laughing. It took them forever just to get the key in the hole when their fingers were so numb. Arthur hung his coat and scarf over a chair, shaking snowflakes out of his hair. “I can’t believe you’ve never been ice skating before! With a brother like Matthew, I thought you’d have been forced to learn,” he said, chuckling.

The American crossed his arms. “Hey! I only fell a few times!” he said defensively. “Once or twice… Possibly five or six…” Both boys looked at each other before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Arthur grabbed Alfred’s cold hands and pulled him close, interlocking their fingers. “I hate to admit it, but I actually had a lot of fun to day, Alfred. Thank you for dragging my arse out of bed.”

“You know I’m always here to keep you from being lazy.” Alfred smiled, staring lovingly into Arthur green eyes. “What d'ya say we get outta these wet clothes and go warm up? I’ll make some hot chocolate!”

Arthur smiled. “That sounds wonderful. Thank you, love.”

After changing and drinking their hot chocolate, Arthur and Alfred shut off the lights and got into bed. Snow flurries danced past the window to their on tune. Arthur snuggled closer to Alfred, resting his head on his chest. They intertwined their fingers.

Arthur sighed contentedly. He was so happy. Here he was, in his own apartment, writing books like he always dreamed of doing, and cuddling with his soon-to-be husband. The perfect, most wonderful fiancé anyone could ask for.

The Englishman fingered the engagement ring on his finger.

“I love you so much, Artie. You’re the best boyfriend ever. I’m so lucky to have you…” Alfred said, kissing the top of the shorter boy’s head.

Arthur sat up and pulled Alfred into a long, deep kiss. They pulled away, panting slightly, resting their foreheads against the others’. Arthur smiled wide. “I love you too, Alfred. More than anything in the world.” He settled back down on the bed. Alfred’s heart beat steadily beneath his ear. Soon enough, Arthur could feel his eyelids droop.

_Yes, everything is perfect._


End file.
